


A Makorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [86]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Makorra Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: not actually Makorra.

            Korra turned to Asami. “Remember when I actually thought I was straight?”

            Asami gave her a disparaging look and said, “Unfortunately, yes.”


End file.
